The Heat is On
by Virus
Summary: is a hot day in Gotham. The air conditioner isn't working and no one is happy. Luckily, there is a walk-in freezer.


The Heat is On

Disclaimer: Owned by DC

"Uncle Damian! Damian! Hey douche, where are you"?! Was the sound coming from one Mar'i Grayson. It was a very hot summer's day, even by the standards of the smog choked environment of Gotham. Mar'i was currently looking for Damian Wayne and not finding him. While him being stealthy was not unusual, he would at least turn up if Mar'i called. He was no where to be found and Mar'r was getting hotter the longer she looked around.

Sadly, the air conditioning could only do so much and it was in dire need of updating, so looking around in the massive manor was unconformable to say the least. Mar'i search finally lead her to the kitchen area, where she hoped that water would helped. Though she pondered if she should drink it or dump it on her head.

Just then, she heard the sound of the walk-in freezer opening up "Mar'i, over here". Mar'i slowly turned, cursing herself for watching too many horror movies with this scenario when she saw Damian inside the freezer "Damian, what are you doing in there"?

"Raising polar bears, what do you think I'm doing"? Given that is was Damian, that wasn't out of the realm of possibility Mar'i thought. Still she knew that he was in there to escape the heat and was quick to join him.

"I thought you would be more used to this. Don't Tamarians like heat"?

"I'm only half. Besides, even rattlesnakes can take so much of the desert sun." Damian understood the explanation, as even weather he enjoyed could get less than likable in extremes.

"How long have you been in hear"?

"About an hour. I leave every now and again when I get to cold. Not like getting warm again is hard." It was good plan Damian had and was the only relief from the terrible heat.

For the next 2 hours, they would do that. Stay for a while and leave when it got too cold. They hoped at some point the temperature would calm down and be more tolerable, but to no avail.

Hour 3 came and no end in sight. They then heard a voice "Mar'i, Damian! Where are you two?" It was Mar'i's father, Dick. They waited until he got to the kitchen and then open the door "In here, Daddy. It's quite pleasant".

Dick walked over to see what was going on "I take it you used this to cool off"? Both kids nodded "Guys you can't just stay in here."

"Do you have a better idea? Heck, look how much you're sweating right now". Damian was right about that. The second he left anywhere with AC, he was sweating like a pig. He decided to screw it and joined the two kids inside the freezer.

15 minutes later, another voice was calling. It was Barbara and like last time, she was asked to enter the large freezer. It took very little convincing.

Night came and much to everyone's annoyance, it was still ungodly hot "Is the Earth getting closer to the freaking sun"!? Mar'i screamed, being the most fed up with it. Truth is they were all fed up and just wanted it to cool off.

Eventually Bruce saw what they were doing "Ok, I know it's how and the AC isn't working properly. But you can keep going in and out of the freezer. That motor is going to go out at this rate and I really don't want me or Alfred to deal with hot, spoiled meat".

"Well father, how do you suggest we stay cool then? Because even the cave is unpleasantly hot and its a cave". Bruce understood when Damian was say, believe him. Even the great Batman had his limits when it came to weather. The fact that the cave, with being a cave, you would think that it would be cool. The fact that it wasn't was ridiculous.

Bruce looked at his overheated family and really wanted to help. He put his brain to action, until he came to a logically conclusion "Dick, Damian, would you help me for a second"?

The three went to the living room and started moving items around. None of them liked exerting themselves in this heat, but Bruce insisted that they bare it. After they where done, all the items where in near the walls and corners. No one asked what this was about, but figured Bruce had an idea and quite honestly, they would take anything at this point.

Bruce walking towards the grandfather clock that was also the entrance to the cave and entered. He returned moments later with something in his hand: Mr Freeze's gun. Bruce then proceed to fire the weapon at the floor, creating a glacier in the middle of the living room. Everyone was shocked that Bruce would do such a thing.

"Just remember, we are all cleaning up the water this thing leaves behind. Alfred already has enough on his plate as is" now that was the Bruce everyone knew, but weren't going to complain.

Mar'i and Damian immediately climbed the large hill of ice and began sliding on it. Dick and Barbara quickly followed. Bruce...just broke a chunk off of it and began chewing on it. It wasn't the most orthodox solution. Then again, this house was anything but orthodox.


End file.
